


Secrets

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 10 - "Claudia Who?"</p><p>---</p><p>Lester surprises Claudia with a knock-knock joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

"Knock, knock." Claudia rapped smartly on the door to Lester's office, announcing her entry. She was surprised to hear the man squeak back a reply.

"...who's there?"

"...Claudia."

Another barely cut-off squeak. "Claudia who?"

"Seriously, sir? Knock-knock jokes?" She made to open the door, but the handle wouldn't turn. "James, let me in."

"Claudia--" Another barely swallowed utterance that could have been a curse word--"who?" He repeated.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Lester."

She stalked away, frustrated. Lester breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed back into his chair and glared down at Ryan, who was still unabashedly licking along the civil servant's cock.


End file.
